


第二洗衣室-2

by umitan2020



Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131647
Kudos: 1





	第二洗衣室-2

「怎、怎麼辦...吉爾菲艾斯...」

硬生生地壓住想要回頭的衝動，戰戰兢兢的回答自吉爾菲艾斯的雙唇中吐出「還、還有...什麼事嗎？」

吉爾菲艾斯只覺得純棉而吸汗的睡衣已經被自己背後的汗水給濡濕了。

「那個...那裡...還是腫的...沒有...完全、消掉...」

！！

背後傳來金髮少年囁嚅的詢問，「怎、怎麼辦才好？」

吉爾菲艾斯只覺得血液一瞬間從身體裡抽光，然後又一股氣灌到了體內。

不要問我怎麼辦！！！

明明與其他同級學生之間，這樣的話題在升上三年級之後可說是家常便飯，吉爾菲艾斯偶爾也會根據場面、與其他同級生應酬一下這種話題。

但是面對萊因哈特過度直接的求助與詢問，吉爾菲艾斯反而失去了一切應對的能力，他該用什麼樣的語氣、態度來和萊因哈特談論這種話題？

這件事他從來都沒有想過。對他來說，在他十歲初春那年搬到隔壁的那一對姐弟，就像是不小心落入凡塵的天使一般神聖美好，這種男子學生間視為稀鬆平常的「閒話家常」，他反而不知道該如何說出口，即使只是聯想都彷彿會玷污了那完美的形象、更何況是開口描述呢？

被捏緊的睡衣後襬傳達了情緒，吉爾菲艾斯即使已被逼出滿頭大汗，也只有慌亂地丟出一點回答。

「應…應該是還有一點…嗯、呃、沒有排……排完的關係，上個廁所，或是……自己解決一下，應該，就…可以了……」

狠心地忽略衣服的下擺因為自己的敷衍回答而被拉扯得更緊這件事，紅髮少年持續加速著叮嚀與腳下的步伐。

「那麼，我先去幫你處理床單和衣物，先走一步了！記得把房間上鎖，我回來會再敲門……」

略為粗暴的將自己的睡衣下擺自室友手中抽出，紅髮少年以一種近似於逃難的倉皇，逃離身後的少年，一個旋身便帶上了門、把空曠的寢室留給另一名少年。

「呼...」懷裡抱著一小堆衣物，忍不住靠在門板上輕聲嘆息。

「怎麼辦...居然問我怎麼辦？」苦笑著搖了搖頭。

剛睡醒的一頭捲翹亂髮往冷硬的門板一頂，吉爾菲艾斯閉上了雙眼，等到胸口那份不規則的鼓動趨於平常，才支撐起身子，以一種比跑完十公里長跑還要疲憊的姿態，搖搖晃晃地往「第二洗衣室」前進。

「第二洗衣室」，是奧丁幼年軍事學校的學生之間，私底下給中央廚房管理人室起的稱呼。在幼校裡，每個年級的住宿學生都有各自固定的集中洗衣日，為了便宜行事，分別以星期一至五對應了一至五年級。

嚴禁女賓入內的幼校，除了中央廚房管理人以及校醫助手、事務局專員之外，平時是看不到女性的，醫務室的助手與事務專員都是出勤制，因此，唯一一位與學生們一同住在學校裡的女性，就只有中央廚房管理人、梅比斯夫人了。

這位五十七歲的寡婦，丈夫生前為前任宇宙艦隊司令長官布連梅的專屬隨軍廚師，夫人本身在廚藝上並沒有任何出色之處，實際上幼校的中央廚房管理人所需要的也不是料理上的技能、而是採買與聯絡廠商等事務型技能。

她會獲得奧丁幼校的中央廚房管理人之職，完全是因為丈夫所在的補給艦運氣不好、給敵兵追蹤到、一炮打沉的緣故。以戰場上的美食家聞名的布連梅元帥，除了感嘆失去了一名好的隨軍廚師，也沒忘了順手照顧三十二歲便當了寡婦的梅比斯夫人，他給這位孤寡獨居的婦人，在幼校裡安差了一個待遇不算太差的閒缺。

為了這位梅比斯夫人、學校當局給她準備了專用的浴室、洗衣間、以及私人儲存室。

而，不知道是從什麼時候開始，當幼校的學生需要臨時清洗烘乾衣物的時候，只要在管理人室的密碼鎖上按下「911」，不論時間早晚、管理人室的門、都會為了成長期的青少年而開敞，出借效率精良的衣物處理機。

因此，幼校的學生也開始在私底下，稱呼中央廚房管理人室為「第二洗衣室」，甚至互相以開玩笑的方式「你跟第二洗衣室報到過了嗎？」來暗喻生理上的性徵發育情形。

自然，不論是表面上或是實際上都對這種話題完全沒有興趣的萊因哈特，加上沒有任何一位同級學生敢拿這個話題去與他攀談的關係，對於「第二洗衣室」的存在，萊因哈特是完全沒有察覺的。

而比之起那位除了求知以及自我訓練之外沒有任何興趣的戰鬥天使，為了充當緩衝材、也因為本身個性隨和可親，加上固定指導了一群學弟近身搏擊的關係，吉爾菲艾斯在某些方面，比萊因哈特更深入而實際的瞭解幼校裡的各種「不成文之暗默傳統」。

不過，「第二洗衣室」對幼校學生的意義並不是純然的「救星」、有時也代表了「困擾」的意義。

寡居已久的梅比斯夫人，對於前來求救的學生會一視同仁的給予幫助，但是這個幫助並不是純粹的救助，在等待衣物處理完畢之前，待在「第二洗衣室」裡的學生，總會或多或少、遭受到這位夫人口頭上與行為上的一些若干騷擾。

以正確的言詞表現的話，就是「性騷擾」行為。

吉爾菲艾斯第一次使用「第二洗衣室」的時候，雖然已經有了心理準備，但是仍然被這位夫人的大膽作風給嚇了一跳，有些學生對於梅比斯夫人的行為，反而視為一種被肯定為有魅力的男子漢的表徵，而暗自沾沾自喜，或是裝作大方的與梅比斯夫人進行口頭上的調笑。不過對吉爾菲艾斯這樣的純情學生來說，梅比斯夫人的行為只是單純的令他們感到困擾與羞愧。

大概是還早吧，今天走廊上沒有其他人呢！

站在空無一人的走廊，未明的天色呈現一種詭譎的藍紫色，不知道為什麼，吉爾菲艾斯突然在腦海中浮出了學弟的抱怨。

「學長你知道那有多尷尬嗎？抱著一小團衣服在走廊上等，不敢亂看，萬一看到高年級的人也出現的話，難道要在那裡敬禮嗎！？」

「所以說這還是不幸中的大幸……嗎？」苦中作樂地自我解嘲一番，紅髮的少年深深吸進一口氣，在中央廚房管理人室的密碼鎖上，穩健地按下了『9.1.1』三個數字。

過了一陣子，正當身著睡衣的紅髮少年、忍不住想要再按一次號碼時，管理人室終於有了動靜。幾聲解除防盜鎖的聲響清脆響起，通話口傳來梅比斯夫人那因為剛睡醒、而帶著慍怒的粗啞聲音。

「是哪個尿床小鬼？在這種時間要來借洗衣房？啊！？」

明知道對方看不到，紅髮少年仍是急忙對著門板一個鞠躬，接著解釋。

「這種時間前來打擾實在萬分抱歉，梅比斯夫人，我是四年級的吉爾菲艾斯，請求出借一下洗衣房的設備。」

管理人室的金屬門板刷地一聲打開，吉爾菲艾斯正打算再次道謝，一抬眼卻差點因為眼前的景象而被嚇得尖叫出聲。

原來是梅比斯夫人睡前有敷面膜的習慣，這天也敷著青綠色富含海藻精華與深海礦泥的面膜入睡，才剛起床的她睡眼惺忪、根本忘了要取下面膜清洗，見到眼前的俊俏少年驚駭的神色，才猛然想起臉上的面膜，但或許是年過五十的餘裕，完全不以為意的梅比斯夫人摸了摸自己的臉頰，沒有一點尷尬或是羞赧的神情。

不過、在敷上厚厚面膜的狀態下，要分辨人的臉部表情原本也是件困難的事。

已經乾掉的礦泥在臉上形成一條條的細微裂縫，隨著手指摳動而不停飄落青綠色的粉狀物。她隨手指了指洗衣房的方向，帶著濃濃睡意地指示道。

「呼呵……我記得你的臉，洗衣房在那裡、你自己去用吧……呼呵啊～～」

「啊……謝、謝謝夫人……」

連忙再次鞠躬，然後抱著一團衣物快速衝進洗衣房，手忙腳亂的將被單和睡褲、底褲等衣物丟進機器裡，設定好清洗與烘乾程序之後，才稍微找回一點鎮靜的吉爾菲艾斯，忍不住喃喃自語。

「呼……嚇死我了……」還以為走錯地方跑到神秘亞空間的外星人房間了！

冷不防的。

「什麼東西嚇死你啦？紅髮的小帥哥？」

這輕聲詢問導致吉爾菲艾斯的喉結瞬間上下振動了幾下，有那麼一霎那、他感到自己的心臟，彷彿就這麼從嘴裡要滑出來了似的。

接著一隻算不上豐腴，甚至是帶了點骨感的手一把抓住他的跨下，驚得他整個人寒毛都倒豎了起來。洗好了臉的梅比斯夫人有張勉強稱得上標緻端整的面容，但這也是以年過五十的標準來衡量。梅比斯夫人挑了挑一邊的細眉，趣味盎然地捏了一下，品味著手中略為沉甸的感覺，好似她拿捏的不是他人身體的一部分而是市場上待價而沽的蔬果時鮮，接著她放開了手，交起雙臂揶揄。

「我記得你上禮拜還是上上禮拜才來這裡報到過。怎麼啦？」瞇起了一雙金棕色的雙眼，眼角細微的紋路顯得更加深邃，相對於那保養得宜的嘴角細紋，有個奇妙的失衡感。

「不是忠告過晚上洗澡時不要忘了順手處理嗎？」

「不知道該怎麼自己處理，要本夫人親自教導嗎？」

話還沒說完又是一陣鷹爪襲來，這次有了準備的吉爾菲艾斯趕忙側身一閃，躲過此番攻擊，面對一副慵懶風情卻又咄咄逼人的梅比斯夫人，人生閱歷還不及對方一半的紅髮少年只能節節敗退，點頭稱是外加不停道歉。

「實在很對不起，梅比斯夫人，這完全是我的疏忽大意，謝謝您好心出借洗衣設備……」

嘴裡嘖了一聲，那隻鷹爪改換了方向拍上少年結實的臀部，口裡則是有口無心、故作姿態的譴責。

「嗯哼……學不乖的小孩就是要打屁股。」嘴裡叨念著、隨即又在紅髮少年的臀上加了一記。

通紅的臉低垂，吉爾菲艾斯忍受著梅比斯夫人言語及行為上的騷擾，心急如焚地默算著衣物處理好之前的所剩時間。 

第二洗衣室使用鐵則其之一。也是唯一的鐵則、在第二洗衣室裡梅比斯夫人就是律法。 

絕對不能違逆她、不管被說了什麼，被做了什麼都不能反抗或是回嘴。否則她只消一個緊急按鈕，就能讓「半夜」或是「清晨」時刻、「擅自闖入獨居女士房間、意圖非禮」的學生慘遭退學處分。 

吉爾菲艾斯當然不會讓自己因為這樣的事情而遭受退學處分，光是學校發出的事由通知，就不知會令推薦他入學的安妮羅潔蒙受多大的恥辱與困擾，更何況，比起那些帶著惡意的挑釁，梅比斯夫人這種程度的騷擾，頂多是歸類到「不帶好意」的行為罷了。 

這或許是有生以來最漫長的15分鐘。 

吉爾菲艾斯當然不會讓自己因為這樣的事情而遭受退學處分，光是學校發出的事由通知，就會令推薦他入學的安妮羅潔不知蒙受多大的恥辱與困擾，更何況，比起那些帶著惡意的挑釁，梅比斯夫人這種程度的騷擾，頂多是歸類到「不帶好意」的行為罷了。


End file.
